Titans Four
by RianniEvelynKannizir
Summary: Just a little thing I've had in my head for like...ever. I might continue with it, I might not... No, Starfire isn't included in this.


Titans Four

A Teen Titan's Fanfiction

_** "There are so many ways that someone can start and end a friendship. Many of us have learned this the hard way. Many of us can see what others cannot. We need to learn to overcome our fears. We are one group. We are sisters. We are brothers. We are a family. We are the Titans." –Robin, the leader ~Raven, the healer –Cyborg, the mechanic –Beastboy, the joker**_

I found that in one of my new school journals that the Jump City Magic Center gave me on my first day of my freshman year. My name is Rachel Roth, I'm a senior at J.C.M.C and on the first day of freshman year, the Elders categorized me as a **Lost Soul.** Meaning I can't remember ANY of my past lives except for bits and pieces of one. I'm not the only lost soul here at J.C.M.C, there are three others…but they're all guys. I don't mind that though, they're really nice and one of them is actually kinda cute. I remember the day I met them perfectly.

*time skip*

~four years earlier~

"I refuse to believe it! We cannot have all four of the Lost Ones in this school! And they're all in the same grade?! Impossible!" Elder Tamlen bellowed in the council chamber. I just finished being tested by the council of Elders. "Tamlen, relax! Yes it is strange that we have all four of the Lost Ones here. Yet that may mean that it is time for _them _to return. Their parents sent them here for a reason. Maybe it's time to bring the Titans back." Elder Merathari told him. "Bring them in." one of the other Elders told a servant. I was outside the doors at the end of the hall meditating. "Excuse me Miss Roth, but the Elders are ready to see you." the servant told me before bowing and running off down the hall to get the others. I walked into the Elder's Chambers with three boys behind me. "Welcome back. You three boys have the most difficult tasks, you three need to figure out who you were in order to unlock your rooms. Rachel, your task is the easiest considering there was only one girl on the Titan Squad-", "Whoa wait! Did you seriously just say the Titans?! Dude yes!" one of the boys exclaimed, interrupting the Elder that was talking to us. I turned my head to look at him and was surprised at what I saw. Standing two feet away from me was a scrawny green boy. "You're green." I stated "Yeah so what? It's a skin condition." he shot back jokingly. He turned and smiled at me. "I'm Garfield Logan. I'm a shape changer…please tell me that you know what that is." He said to me. I nodded and turned to the other two boys in the room with us. One of the guys was about six feet tall and at least half of him was metal. I stared at him as he turned to look at me. He had one bright blue eye and one robotic red eye. "Victor Stone. You seem like a really sweet girl, but I'd like it if you didn't stare." He told me with a wide smile on his face. It was the final guy that stole my attention. His black hair was gelled up into small spikes. He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans with black sneakers. What caught my eyes though were his ocean blue eyes. It felt like I could stare into them forever. "Is there a reason that you're staring at me? I really don't like it." his voice was ice cold, but it made my knees melt. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to stare. I'm Rachel." I said walking over to him. "Richard." Was all he said before turning back to the Elders. I looked up at them and noticed that they were smiling at us. "Rachel, you are a healer. So you will train under Elder Merathari. Richard, Garfield, and Victor you three are fighters. You shall train under Elder Tamlen. I will let you four go meet your Elders. At seven you will be escorted to the dining hall and after dinner you will be brought to your apartment. You four will live together but you will have separate rooms. We will see you four at dinner." And with that the four of us were escorted away to separate training areas.


End file.
